


[Vid] Talk Show Host

by thedeadparrot



Category: Apocalypse Now (1979)
Genre: Gen, Radiohead, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well fucking well come and find me</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Talk Show Host

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to [](http://zulu.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://zulu.dreamwidth.org/)**zulu** for audiencing.

[Xvid download (13.3 MB)](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/talkshowhost.avi) ( [mirror](http://www.sendspace.com/file/l3ed05) )  
[subtitles file](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/talkshowhost.srt)  
[BAM](http://bamvidvault.ning.com/video/talk-show-host-apocalypse-now) | [blip.tv](http://blip.tv/file/3244146)

Lyrics:

I want to, I want to be someone else or I'll explode  
Floating upon the surface for  
The birds, the birds, the birds

You want me, well fucking well come and find me  
I'll be waiting with a gun and a pack of sandwiches  
And nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of been in a weird place lately regarding this movie, in that I've kind of been rewatching it a lot for reasons I do not entirely understand myself. Anyway, this was me trying to grapple with my love for this movie against my issues with the movie. I love me some Radiohead, and this was the perfect sort of source to use with them, really dark and unsettling and even a little claustrophobic even as there are epic battles going on in the background.
> 
> On a more technical note, this was very much my first attempt at playing with jump cuts. I really like the way they cut up the motion, especially when you're trying to unsettle.


End file.
